Poppy and the Mane Mania!
Poppy and the Mane Maina, sold in the UK under the name "Poppy and the Mane Mania!" is a novel focusing on Poppy. About This was book aimed at 7-10 year old children. It was sold as book 1 of the "Trolls Chapter Books" series as a stand alone story, then later with the other 3 books in a "Rock 'n' Troll Collection". The book was also sold by Scholastic as a stand alone book in the UK and is currently the only one of the series to receive a UK release. It was first published in the US by Random House and released in the UK by Scholastic. In the UK release was also a extract from Follow Your Art. It also does not include Poppy's pull out book mark that can be found in all other Trolls Chapter Books. Note that Follow Your Art is unrelated to the Chapter Books and aside from being based on Dreamworks Trolls. Plot Poppy is in a rush to get to the hair salon "Air Salon" owned by Maddy and is rushing because there is a big party tonight. Poppy purposely had booked for first thing in the morning to get her hair done when no one else was around due to how peaceful and quiet it was in the morning. When she arrives, the Pod is already full of customers and Maddy is rushing to keep up. Cooper asks if she is here to get her hair done for the party and she confirms to him she is. Maddie says she'll get right to her as soon as a station opens up. Poppy is suddenly surprised as she finds Branch here with curlers in his hair. Poppy states he doesn't like loud parties and Branch says now their friends with the Bergens he doesn't mind. Poppy is surprised to see curlers in his hair and Branch tells her he wants to look his best, when in reality its for Poppy. Since its his first time having his hair done he asks if his doing everything right. She advises though when Maddy works his hair he should chat about everyday things with her, but she is so busy she hasn't the time. Maddy cuts Guy Diamond's hair and he tells her to put plenty of glitter on it. He tells her if she runs out don't worry and shakes some off of himself. Satin and Chenille are almost done with their hair. Maddy struggles a bit with DJ Suki who still has her headphones on. She finishes Cooper and Poppy takes his seat. Fuzzbert also is being worked upon and Maddy has to guess what he whats based on the sounds he makes. A deep voice outside attracts attention. Smidge is reporting that Karma is missing. Smidge and Karma went into the forest so Karma could find a big flower to put in her hair. Karma disappeared from Smidge's sight while wondering through flowers until they were so tall that Smidge lost sight of her. Smidge notes the last thing she heard was a loud buzzing sound. The saloon is closed so the Trolls can all go search for Karma. Branch wants to go but Poppy tells him its the first time that his been to the saloon, she tells Maddy to keep the saloon open she, Smidge, DJ Suki, Satin and Chenille will go looking for her. The trip through the forest was fine at first, but upon the first fork in the road Smidge doesn't remember which way to go. Smidge states Karma led them originally. Poppy tells her to pick a path and if its not correct they'll just correct themselves. The path they choose leds them down a route full of twigs, more then usual and they fine them getting their hair stick in them. Strange birds come along and start pulling out the twigs from the Trolls hair to build a nest. Smidge doesn't think this is the way they came, but before they correct themselves the Twins get carried off by the birds. The bird takes the twins to its nest as it wanted the twig in their hair but instead picked them up with it. Poppy manages to encourage Smidge to grow her hair strong enough to reach the nest.To give them an escape route a hole is made in the bottom of the nest as the bird has trapped the pair under it. This doesn't work and the Bird instead pokes its beak through the hole. Smidge and DJ Suki manage to scare the bird away and they retrieve Satin and Chenille. They continue until they find mushrooms that screech. At the risk of being deafened the Trolls have to leave the mushrooms quickly. The group is now completely lost but the mushrooms are behind them. A voice asks if their okay, it identifies itself as "Clay" and is a lump of dirt with arms and legs. They describe Karma to Clay but he states not many Trolls come to this part of the forest and that he hasn't seen a Troll in ages. They instead describe the field of flowers and Clay knows where it is. They ask him to come with them but instead he declines as the route takes you along a river and his frightened to fall in and get wet because he'll fall to pieces if that happens. He shows them a place where strong leaves can be found to make boats. When they have nothing to sew the leaves together, Clay suggests they use their hair not sure if that offends them. It doesn't and the twins are handed strains of hair. They talk with Clay who tells them to stick to the right when the stream parts and it will lead straight to the Flowers. They need a means to steer their boats and find a piece of bark. They head out on the stream in their boats. As the progress the current begins to pick up speed. They realise that since Clay has never gone in any stream that he doesn't know what their like and right now their in trouble. If their not careful the group will be split up and they struggle against the current. DJ Suki and the twins end up being pulled left, this forces Poppy and Smidge to have to also go left. The Trolls have no idea where they are now. Everyone catches up with each other and they now have another problem - a waterfall. They manage to escape the waterfall in time. After saving themselves they realise their boats wouldn't have held together much longer as they see them fall apart at the bottom of the waterfall. They come across a field as they continue to search for the field of flowers. This turns out to be a field of Spring Plants. After leaving the field of Spring Plants, Poppy puts her foot down and sinks. They are now in a greasy marsh. As they walk, they all begin to giggle and Poppy remember her father King Peppy told her about the Tickle Marsh once. The grease has an effect that causes people to giggle non-stop. Outside the marsh they have now a field of Rocks ahead of them. This presents a new problem and high winds pick up and soon they are in bare earth. Smidge is carried along by one. The Trolls struggle as the winds pick and toss each of them with DJ Suki disappearing from sight. Poppy tells them to join hands hoping the weight of all 4 Trolls would be great enough to hold on. DJ looks for something to grab on but there is nothing, she finally manages to grab hold of a root and cling on for dear life. They need to figure out which way to go and Poppy suggest letting her go to be lifted by mini-tornado to get some height. None of the trolls will let her go as their all afraid, they hold her like a kite and she gets a baring. They manage to get to the edge of the field and as soon as they touch grass the wind die down. Their hair is a mess. Poppy points to where he saw a stream which may have been the one Clay originally pointed to. As they walk they feel things falling onto them. They are now going through trees dropping nuts onto them. They get to the stream and see the field of Flowers. They call but there is no reply from Karma. They need to get across the stream and search for her. The Trolls hair is far too messed up to use as rope to get across the stream so they have to improvise with vines. They create a zip-line from one side of the stream to the other and go across using their hair. Halfway across the stream, Poppy the last Troll gets a shock as a fish jumps out at her. They are in the field of flowers and soon find out what the loud buzzing was Smidge heard when she lost Karma. A stringerbug is flying around. Poppy tries to talk to the bug and it answers back. According to the bug the flower belong to their queen and the Trolls have no right to be there. Wanting to find Karma Poppy begins to snap flowers which causes the bug to take all of them to the palace. Inside the bug palace they find Karma. A larger bug comes out and Karma tries to explain the other bugs will listen to whatever she says. The Queen silences the Trolls. When the Queen calls Poppy a commoner, the Trolls protest as Poppy is their Queen. Karma points out that the bugs can't eat them as their diet is nectar and honey. The bugs have a weakness - they can't resist a challenge. The Queen starts a challenge of strength and a larger bug called "Buzzer" steps out. The Queen points to Smidge as the challenger, not realising the smallest Troll is actually the strongest and only looking for an easy win. Buzzer lifts up the throne and puts it back down and Smidge has her turn. She is let out of the cage the bugs are keeping the Trolls in and says she will also lift up the throne - this time with the Queen in it. Having won the challenge the Trolls are let free. Smidge also lifts up a falling column. The twins notice and repair a rip in the Queen's gown. The Queen wants to remember the day and Poppy scrapbooks to capture the moment. They are taken back to the village via Stingerbugs. Karma is handed a flower as the bugs leave. The Trolls have to bare that their hair is a mess, but they found Karma and that is all that matters. At the party Biggie is worried about the missing friends and Branch tells him to calm down. Despite the girls' worries about their hair, their wild look is popular and everyone asks Maddy if they can make theirs match. They party and the next day Maddy has a lot of customers who want their look. Category:Books